Let's start the party!
by Marine-Lynx
Summary: June e Shun se casaram ((OH!)), e a Saori resolveu dar uma festa e convocou todos os cavaleiros... Elaiah...
1. E a salvação eh uma estátua de gelo

Bom gente, essa eh uma fic bobinha que eu soh escrevi para incluir algumas piadinhas... Nela, June e Shun ((oh sim, e eu não acho que o Shun seja viado, apesar de admitir que o rapaz é delicado demais - coisa que eu vou explorar aqui)) se casaram e a Saori ficou tão feliz com isso que chamou todos os cavaleiros para uma festa... Serve para distrair, ao menos...   
  
*******************  
  
Num futuro distante, chegou um momento que o Shun ficou de saco cheio de chamarem ele de boiola e finalmente casou com a June, afinal ele gostava bastante dela - e ela dele, mas isso não era novidade para ninguém. Saori estava tão feliz que até esqueceu do quanto era mão-de-vaca e deu uma mini-mansão para eles, além de tomar a liberdade de chamar todos os outros cavaleiros para uma comemoração.  
  
No início os Cavaleiros de Ouro recusaram o convite, pois andavam saindo muito do Santuário e nenhuma dessas saídas tinha tido um final muito feliz. Mas quando a Saori mencionou a palavra "buffet", Aioria e Aldebaram deram um jeito de converncer os outros a irem. Dentre os Cavaleiros de Bronze, só aceitaram o convite o Hyoga, o Shiryu e o Seiya, e este último também pela mesma razão dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Os outros não foram porque não eram muito chegados no Shun, mas de última hora o Jabu acabou aceitando, porque afinal de contas ele era um mala mesmo e tinha sido a Saori que convidou. Dentre os Cavaleiros de Prata só aceitaram o convite a Marin, porque o Aioria ia, e a Sheena, porque a Marin não queria ir sozinha. E a Saori nem se deu ao trabalho de chamar os Cavaleiros de Aço, afinal eles eram como escravos na Fundação Kido.  
  
June estava radiante de felicidade quando chegaram os primeiros convidados: Shiryu, Shunrei e o Mestre Ancião. Pensando estar recebendo presentes para a casa nova, June acomodou gentilmente o Mestre Ancião no meio das flores do jardim, só estranhando a escolha da cor lilás para pintar um duende.  
  
Logo em seguida, chegaram Seiya e Hyoga. E enquanto os recém-casados cumprimentavam os recém-chegados, uma kombi azul com durepox na lataria que trazia os onze Cavaleiros de Ouro ((pra quem não lembra, Aioros tá morto e como ninguém ressucita ele nas outras fics de comédia, eu é que não vou fazer isso)) mais as duas amazonas e o irmão-inseparável-mala-gêmeo do Saga, o Kanon, parou na frente da casa - estranhamente, de última hora Saori se deu conta de que estava gastando muito e resolveu cortar os custos com transporte.  
  
Como era uma ocasião importante, naturalmente todos os cavaleiros estavam com suas armaduras.  
  
Seiya: E então Shun, onde está o Ikki?  
  
Nesse instante, June e Ikki saem de dentro da casa. Shun corre para abraçá-los, ficando no meio deles.  
  
Shun: Aquiii! Convenci o meu irmão a morar aquiii! Agora tenho a June e o Ikki perto de miiim, estou não feliiiz!!!  
  
Saori sai da casa chamando todo mundo para entrar e comer alguma coisa, mas avisando que os camarões eram todos de enfeite. Pela primeira vez na vida, Seiya pensa em algo aproveitável, dá um jeito de fazer a Saori lamber uma escultura de gelo e ela fica presa lá pela língua. Afinal, ninguém ia aguentar ficar numa festa com a Saori enchendo o saco.  
  
O dia e a festa passam sem muitas emoções, apenas na hora do jantar o Shura improvisa um showzinho fazendo sashimi com a Excalibur. Como não tinha ninguém para mandar a cambada embora ((a Saori ainda estava grudada na estátua que, graças à uma ajudinha do Kamus, não derretia)), todos decidiram passar a noite ali, afinal a casa era beeeeem grande.  
  
As mulheres se trancaram na enorme suíte de casal para uma festa do pijama, onde falariam mal dos cavaleiros e explorariam a Sheena como manicure. Já os homens foram todos para a sala assistir televisão, menos o Afrodite e o Shun, que tinham encontrado muitas coisas em comum e haviam decidido procurar flores silvestres pelo vasto jardim, para fazer umas coroas de flores, enquanto não anoitecia completamente.  
  
Hyoga: Ikki, você não se preocupa do Shun sair para fazer essas coisas um tanto... Ahn... Delicadas?  
  
Ikki: O que, o que, o que??? - olhando de esguelha.  
  
Hyoga: Esqueça o que eu disse.  
  
Ikki: Tudo bem, o meu irmão não tem jeito mesmo... - diz balançando a cabeça.  
  
Miro: Ah Ikki, confesse! Você deve estar gostando de morar aqui com ele e a June.  
  
Ikki: Sim, ela me lembra bastante a Esmeralda e - pára de falar, ao ver que se tornou o centro das atenções.  
  
Cavaleiros: E...!?  
  
Ikki: E... Nada! - ele diz vermelho, se é que isso é possível.  
  
Os cavaleiros iam começar a protestar, mas um aviso de Mu os faz ficarem quietos.  
  
Mu: A tv saiu do ar!  
  
Cavaleiros: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaka: Eu posso fazer pegar até canal da tv a cabo, eu só preciso...  
  
Shiryu: Meditar?  
  
Shaka: Não, do elmo do Máscara da Morte!  
  
Cavaleiros (menos o MM e o Kamus - o último porque raramente ria): HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA  
  
MM: Não achei graça nenhuma!  
  
Miro: Ora, se você não quiser, o Shiryu, o Shura ou o Aldebaran podem ajudar...  
  
Em meio à novas risadas, os cavaleiros de Dragão e de Capricórnio pareciam levar numa boa, mas Aldebaran estava emburrado.  
  
Miro: Que foi, Deba? Ficou bravinho?  
  
Aldebaran: Meu elmo não foi feito para ficar servindo de antena para o Shaka sintonizar os canais de tv e...  
  
Saga: Claro que não, seu elmo e seus chifres servem para serem quebrados pelo Seiya!  
  
Seiya não entende, e continua rindo pensando se tratar de alguma piada ótima.  
  
Aioria: Por falar nisso... Mu, você consertou o elmo do Deba?  
  
Mu estala os dedos e o chifre de Aldebaran cai no chão - ele havia sido colado com super bonder, coisa típica de brasileiro. Novas risadas gerais.  
  
Jabu: Aldebaran... Eu acho que você deveria considerar trocar de lugar comigo - nisso o Cavaleiro de Touro já estava literalmente bufando de raiva e partindo pra cima dele.  
  
Entretanto, a briga é interrompida por um barulho estranho: PPPPPUUUUUFFFFF! Todos se entreolham, enquanto uma maré gasosa resultante da fermentação do feijão, repolho e ovo do buffet se espalha pela sala.  
  
Kanon: Seres nojentos!  
  
Hyoga: Quem seria porco a ponto de... - ele percebe que Seiya, ao seu lado, está se contorcendo todo.  
  
Ikki (que estava do outro lado do Seiya): Seiya, não foi você, foi?  
  
O Pégasus vai começar a se explicar, mas o Máscara da Morte começa a gargalhar enquanto libera novos gases quase tóxicos na atmosfera da sala... PPPPPIIIIIUUUUUFFFFF!!!!!  
  
Saga: E a podridão de dentro se manifesta - tapando o nariz. - Porcos...  
  
Shaka: Se isso não parar eu...  
  
PPPUUUFFF!! PPPUUUFFF!! PPPUUUFFF!!  
  
Seiya e MM estão se divertindo. Os outros estão quase ficando sem ar, enquanto Mu se arrasta pelo chão na direção de uma janela para abrí-la.  
  
********************  
  
Shunrei: E então o Shiryu...  
  
***Barulhos estranhos vindos da sala***  
  
Sheena: Puf, puf???  
  
June: Mas o quê!? - indo abrir a porta.  
  
Marin: Não June, isso é... - tarde demais.  
  
A maré invade o quarto delas e todas caem desacordadas no chão.  
  
*******************  
  
Shiryu: Seiya! Máscara da Morte! Parem com isso! Vejam o que vocês fizeram! - aponta para as mulheres desmaiadas.  
  
Seiya: PUF! PUF! PUF!  
  
Entram Shun e Afrodite, com o Mestre Ancião debaixo do braço.  
  
Afrodite: Gentem, olhem que coisinha mais fofa eu achei no jardim e...  
  
Shun: Que cheiro ruim é esse??? A casa está com algum problema de esgoto???  
  
Ikki: O Seiya e o MM aqui que estão tentando aumentar o buraco da Camada de Ozônio!  
  
Afrodite: Ai! - apavorado - Vai pegar cheiro do meu cabelo! - desesperado, joga o Mestre Ancião no colo do Shaka e sai correndo pra cozinha. Por alguma razão, Seiya e MM o seguem.  
  
Shaka (pegando o Mestre Ancião): A julgar pelo tamanho, é um Papai Noel de chocolate... - feliz da vida, ele dá uma mordida na perninha raquítica de codorna assada do Mestre Ancião.  
  
Mestre Ancião: õ.Ô... AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! - ele libera sua cosmo energia e arrebenta os dentes do Shaka.  
  
Shaka: Af, feuf ((tradução: "ah, seu"))... - vai abrir os olhos, mas é impedido por Aioria.  
  
Aioria: Está maluco, Shaka? Se você abrir os olhos aqui, nós vamos explodir!  
  
Shaka: E fó fô iffo feu fô fifá fem fenfe??? ((tradução: "e só por isso eu vou ficar sem dente???"))  
  
Mu: Oh, mas você não faz mais nada além de meditar mesmo...  
  
Hyoga: Gente, gente!!!  
  
Aioria: O que foi?  
  
Hyoga: A tv - ele aponta a televisão.  
  
Enquanto o Mestre Ancião detonava os dentes do Shaka, Shura e Hyoga tinham pêgo o elmo do Shiryu ((que foi verificar se as mulheres ainda estavam vivas junto com o Shun)), colocado uns pedaços de bombril que mandaram o Seiya ir pegar na cozinha e usado a Excalibur pra colocar a antena improvisada no alto.  
  
Seiya: Ae, tá passando um filme muito legal aqui...  
  
Jabu: Qual??? - os outros cavaleiros se sentam para assistir tv.  
  
Seiya: "Os Batutinhas"!  
  
Cavaleiros:..........***gota***..........  
  
Miro: Dá isso aqui! - pega o controle da mão do Seiya e troca de canal. Estranhamente, todos os cavaleiros arregalam os olhos.  
  
Shun: Ikki...  
  
Ikki: Que é Shun???  
  
Shun: A moça está com frio para aquele homem estar se esfregando nela? - carinha de inocente.  
  
Ikki:..........***gota***..........  
  
Shun: E porquê ele está...!?  
  
Miro: Fica quieto, ô infeliz! Isso é filme de sacanagem!  
  
Afrodite chega todo animado da cozinha. MM também chega com um prato de batata-doce e senta do lado do Seiya.  
  
Afodite: Oba! Filme de sacanagem!  
  
Shaka abre um olho pra espiar o filme e explode metade da casa. A televisão inclusive.  
  
Saga: Eu não acredito... Finalmente achamos algo que presta e o oxigenado aí explode a tv... Vamos sair daqui, Kanon...  
  
Os gêmeos saem da sala e vão pro quintal, acompanhados por Afrodite. Shiryu ainda checava os sinais vitais das desacordadas, agora ajudado por Hyoga. Mu e Shura tentavam ver se ainda havia como consertar a tv, quando Seiya e MM recomeçaram a competição de gases, agora recém abastecidos com batata-doce.  
  
Aioria: Miro, faça alguma coisa!  
  
Miro: Já estou fazendo... - ele, Aldebaran e Jabu estavam comendo pipoca, assistindo a competição e apostando em quem ia ganhar.  
  
Nessas alturas, Ikki tinha ido procurar a sua armadura para dar uma lição naqueles dois, Shun ainda estava pensando o que poderia ser aquelas cenas que ele tinha visto, o Mestre Ancião parecia estar hibernando e Shaka chorava, por estar sem dentes.  
  
Aioria: Vocês dois parem com isso...  
  
Kamus: Vocês são repugnantes...  
  
Kamus escolhia mentalmente qual dos dois congelaria para servir de lição ao outro, descuidando da estátua. Saori logo apareceu na sala arfando e espumando pela boca como um poddle gigante roxo e raivoso com a língua azulada para fora.  
  
Saori:..........VVVOOOCCCÊÊÊSSS.........  
  
Continua...  
  
********************  
  
Então gente, prevejo umas duas partes de continuação ainda... Me digam o que vocês acharam e se vocês têm alguma idéia para eu incluir na continuação... Comentários podem ser enviados para marinabt@terra.com.br, ou então me procurem no msn ((earwensilmenel@hotmail.com)), icq ((65277275)) ou no chat Terra ((‡†Mår¡ñë†£ÿñx†‡))...  
  
No próximo capítulo, para o delírio das fãs, os gêmeos Saga e Kanon fazem strip! 


	2. E a salvação eh Kamus

Bah, antes de tudo peço desculpas pela demora na continuação, os motivos eu explico no final... Ah, o strip dos gêmeos foi ((muito)) encurtado para dar lugar à uma futura situação parecida com outro queridinho das fãs... E para constar, na verdade o Shaka é meu cavaleiro preferido, por isso me senti à vontade para estragar os dentes dele... =]  
  
******************************  
  
Resumo do capítulo anterior: Piadinhas sem graça para intercalar situações non-sense envolvendo os cavaleiros preferidos da galera: os de Ouro.  
  
******************************  
  
Continuando...  
  
Saori ficou p*** da vida com seus cavaleiros e chutou-os todos para fora do que restava da mini-mansão - que agora se resumia à suíte "presidencial"; dos demais cômodos só restavam algumas poucas paredes em pé.  
  
********************  
  
No quarto...  
  
June: Shun... Ç.Ç  
  
Shunrei: Não chora, June... Eles só vão ficar lá no quintal...  
  
Saori: Desgraçados... Quem eles pensam que são!? - andando de um lado para outro no quarto.  
  
Sheena: Eita, já vi que a festa de pijama foi pro saco!  
  
Marin: Não diga isso. E vc ainda não terminou as minhas unhas - estende as mãos para Sheena.  
  
Saori: Oh, isso era uma festa do pijama!?  
  
Shunrei: Sim, Saori... Mas pódemos continuar...  
  
Saori: Oba, nunca participei de uma festa do pijama... =]  
  
********************  
  
No quintal...  
  
Jabu: Tudo culpa do olhar 43 do Shaka!  
  
Shaka: Fão! Fulfa fo fafúfufo fe fafes! ((tradução: "não! culpa do acúmulo de gases!"))  
  
Mu: Eu consegui abrir aquela janela, mais alguns minutos e o ar estaria normal novamente...  
  
Miro: Bem, eu não culpo o Shaka por querer dar uma espiada naquele filme de sacanagem.  
  
Aioria: Pô, a Saori é muito ruim... Colocou até o pobre do Shun para fora, e olha que a casa é dele!  
  
Mu: Por falar nisso, onde estão os Cavaleiros de Bronze??? A última vez que os vi... Bem... Não é uma cena que eu quero lembrar...  
  
Kamus: Ao que me consta, eles foram dar uma volta ver se encontravam algum lugar onde poderíamos passar a noite... Sugiro que façamos o mesmo...  
  
Shura: Bem, já que vamos ter que pasar a noite ao relento mesmo, o que vocês acham de acendermos uma fogueira???  
  
Aldebaran: E eu achei uns enlatados no que sobrou da cozinha, não vamos passar fome - ele mostra umas latas fechadas de comida, Aioria já chega do lado dele e pega umas.  
  
Máscara da Morte: Então, eu acho que vou procurar lenha e...  
  
**********SPLASH**********  
  
Aioria: Splash!?  
  
Kamus: Isso com certeza é barulho de água!  
  
Jabu: Nossa, como foi que você adivinhou?  
  
Kamus:..........¬¬.......... - olhada de esguelha pro Jabu.  
  
Jabu:..........o.o".......... - fica quieto.  
  
Mu - O que é aquilo? - aponta para Afrodite atrás de uma moitinha a uns quinhentos metros deles, suspirando e olhando alguma coisa.  
  
Os cavaleiros vão sorrateiramente até onde está Afrodite.  
  
Miro (sussurrando): Fro, o que você está fazendo aí escondido?  
  
Afrodite não responde, está trêmulo e apontando alguma coisa mais além.  
  
***!SPLASH!***!SPLASH!***!SPLASH!***  
  
Mais alguns metros e lá estavam Saga e Kanon brincando numa piscininha de plástico de 1000 litros ((oh, muito cruel? ok, 1500 então))  
  
Kanon: Perae! - ele tira a camiseta grudada no corpo - Bem melhor! - ele respira fundo, destacando ainda mais os músculos peitorais incrivelmente bem definidos - Mano, vai pro canto que eu vou pular!  
  
Saga: Não! - sai da "piscina" - Se você pular, vai esguichar toda a água para fora! - ele joga o cabelo para trás e também começa a tirar a roupa grudada no corpo - Argh, roupa grudando é horrível!  
  
Kanon: Por isso eu tirei a minha. Mas... - ele olha na direção da moitinha mais além, notando alguma coisa mexendo atrás dela - Que vem a ser aquilo, mano? - aponta.  
  
Saga (praticamente pelado): Não sei, mas... - prestando atenção - Aquilo com certeza são os chifres do Shura... E aquilo é o elmo do Máscara da Morte! - aponta umas pontinhas saindo da moita - Uhn... Segundo me consta, Shura, MM e moita não é uma combinação muito boa... - ele assume uma expressão nada amigável e berra para os outros caveleiros - Por Hades, o que vocês estão fazendo aí?  
  
Os cavaleiros se entreolham, saindo de trás da moita, menos Afrodite que está literalmente derretido no chão com os olhinhos brilhando.  
  
Aioria: Ouvimos o barulho de água e...  
  
Saga (se achando): E vieram dar uma espiada no cavaleiro mais gostoso do Santuário, né???  
  
Miro: Só você acha isso. Todos sabem que o cavaleiro mais gostoso do Santuário é...  
  
Shura: Eu e pronto, vamos parar de discutir...  
  
Kamus: É isso mesmo... - pensando "nem vou me dar ao trabalho de discutir com esses seres, uma vez que todas as fãs de cdz me têm no topo de suas listas" - O Shura têm razão....  
  
Mu: Vamos achar um lugar para dormir e...   
  
Shun e Hyoga chegam empolgados, com Seiya correndo atrás deles.  
  
Shun: Achamos barracas, achamos barracas!  
  
Miro: Opa... Como é que é?  
  
Hyoga: O Ikki lembrou que tinha umas barracas guardadas quando foi procurar a armadura... Então...  
  
Shun: Meu irmão, mais o Seiya e o Shiryu armaam as barracas mais lá pra frente, só tem um problema...  
  
Aioria: Qual?  
  
Hyoga: Em cada barraca só cabem quatro pessoas... E só temos três barracas...  
  
Aldebaran: Isso é um problema! - contando nos dedos - São seis pessoas para cada barraca!  
  
Shura: Não nos diga, Deba... Aliás, quando foi que vocÊ aprendeu a contar, hein???  
  
Mu: Eu acho que podíamos deixar os Cavaleiros de bronze numa só barraca... E nós nos dividimos nas outras duas...  
  
MM: Dohko não precisa ficar na barraca, precisa??? - apontando pro Mestre Ancião, que está adormecido perto de um toco de árvore.  
  
Shaka: Feu fefifo fifá fafí fofa... ((tradução: eu prefiro ficar aqui fora))  
  
Mu: Su faço companhia ao Shaka.  
  
MM: Eu me recuso a ficar aí dentro apertado com homem...  
  
Aldebaran: Eu também. E não está frio mesmo...  
  
Miro: Assim sobram... - olhando em volta - O Saga, o Kanon, o Aioria, eu, o Shura, o Kamus e o Afrodite... Ah... Na minha barraca fica eu, o Aioria, o Shura e o Kamus!!! - e os quatro se metem dentro da barraca.  
  
Saga: Como??? Assim fica... - olhando para seu irmão Kanon e depois pro Afrodite que vem saltitando.  
  
Afrodite: Lindos!!! Todos meus!!! Viva!!! - e abraçando os gêmeos, faz eles entrarem na barraca.  
  
Shaka, Mu, MM e Aldebaran olham a cena, incrédulos...  
  
Aldebaran: Eu não queria estar na pele desses dois.  
  
Shaka (rindo): fufufufufu!  
  
Mu: Shaka, vc já se contentou com a sua falta de dentes?  
  
Shaka: Fafo! ((tradução "claro"))  
  
MM: Olha, eu tinha pego uns pedaços de madeira seca ainda agora há pouco. Posso acender uma fogueira? - diz isso já ajeitando a lenha.  
  
Aldebaran: Oh, isso está bem típico da minha terrinha! Só falta um violãozinho... - olhos brilhando.  
  
Mu: A gente podia fazer algum joguinho...  
  
MM: Tipo o q??? - pergunta, fazendo a fogeuira arder em chamas.  
  
Aldebaran: Chama o Kamus que ele deve dar alguma idéia...  
  
Mu vai até a barraca deles e chama por Kamus. Eles conversam e decidem brincar de mímica. E chama quem mais quiser brincar também. Daquela barraca sai o Kamus e o Miro. Da outra, só Afrodite. E da outra, Hyoga e Shiryu.  
  
********************  
  
De volta ao quarto...  
  
Shunrei: Ae!!! - rodando um chinelo nomeio da rodinha formada pro elas, que pára apontando June como quem deveria fazer a pergunta, e Marin responder.  
  
June: Ah, deixa eu pensar bem na pergunta...  
  
Marin: Olha lá, hein!?  
  
June: Já sei! - fazendo cara de séria - Marin, qual a sua cor preferida???  
  
Shunrei: Ai... Ô June, até que enfim cai pra Marin responder, e você faz uma pergunta esdrúxula dessas!?  
  
June: E o que mais eu poderia perguntar???  
  
Sheena: Ora... Perguntasse se já rolou alguma coisa com o Aioria...  
  
Marin (se fazendo de desentendida): Como assim??? Por que vocês acham isso???  
  
Saori (que estava do lado dela): Ora, Marin... Aquela troca de olhares... Uhn!? - cutucando a outra com o braço.  
  
Marin: Não sei do que vocês estão falando. E a minha cor preferida é o vermelho! - e roda o chinelo, que cai pra Sheena fazer uam pergunta pra Saori.  
  
Sheena: Saori, você é tapada!?  
  
Saori: Que tipo de pergunta é essa!?  
  
Sheena: Ué, você deve ser muito tapada mesmo...  
  
Saori: O que você quer dizer com isso!?  
  
Sheena: Ora... Com aquele monte de cavaleiros lindões e fiéis dispostos a morrer pro você, e você vai gostar logo do Seiya!?  
  
Saori (com o rosto em brasa): Eu!? Gostar do Seiya!?  
  
Shunrei: Não disfarça, Saori. Todas nós já percebemos isso...  
  
Marin: É verdade...  
  
June: Descobrimos o quê!?  
  
Marin: Nada não, June...  
  
Shunrei: Mas eu sei porque a Sheena fez essa pergunta!!!  
  
Saori: Por quê!?  
  
Sheena: É! Por quê!?  
  
Shunrei: Pra fazer a Saori desistir do Seiya e ficar com ele só pra ela!!!  
  
Saori: Oh!!!  
  
Sheena: O quê!?!?!? Ora...  
  
********************  
  
De volta ao quintal...  
  
Máscara da Morte andava de um lado para o outro na frente dos colegas com os braços pra frente.  
  
Miro: Nossa, que filme será esse!?  
  
Kamus: Realmente, este está difícil...  
  
Mu: Uhn... Mas pensando, parece...  
  
Máscara da Morte já estava impaciente, quando começou a apontar para o Mestre Ancião, ainda adormecido perto do toco de árvore.  
  
Hyoga: Não entendi, Xuxa e os Duendes!?  
  
Aldebaran: Uhn... Acho que deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a cor roxa...  
  
Afrodite: Ah Carlinho, fala logo que filme é, que não conseguimos adivinhar, querido!  
  
MM: P****!!! Era A Múmia!!!  
  
Cavaleiros: AH..........  
  
Mu: É, eu tava quase adivinhando...  
  
*****Grito vindo do quarto das meninas*****Sua vagabunda*****  
  
Cavaleiros: o.O  
  
Kamus: Era a voz de Athena, não!?  
  
Miro: Sim, vamos ver o que está acontecendo!  
  
Os cavaleiros saem correndo na direção do quarto que sobrou.  
  
*****Novo grito vindo do quarto*****Sua nojenta*****  
  
Aldebaran: Ow, isso foi a voz da June!?  
  
Mu: Parece...  
  
*****Mais um grito*****Sai daqui*****  
  
Shiryu: E essa foi a voz da Shunrei!  
  
*****Novamente, outro grito*****Eu vou te matar, sua desgraçada*****  
  
Hyoga: Isso foi a voz de Athena novamente... Quem será que está brigando!?  
  
*****Outra vez*****Não! Parem*****  
  
MM: Essa pareceu a voz daquela ruivinha chata...  
  
*****Extremamente alto este grito*****VENHA....*****  
  
Afrodite: Por Zeus, a Sheena vai matá-las com o golpe "venha cobra"!!!  
  
Os cavaleiros se lançam na porta do quarto, caindo todos amontoados do outro lado, com Aldebaran e Afrodite por cima, menos Kamus, que fica no espaço onde deveria estar a porta de ladinho, olhando de esguelha pra dentro, com aquele ar sedutor francês((XD)). As meninas estavam todas tendo chiliques, Marin, Sheena e Shunrei em cima de banquinhos e Saori e June de pé em cima da cama gritando abraçadas. Sheena estava com os braços erguidos acima da cabeça, olhando fixamente uma baratinha que se aproximava de seu banquinho.  
  
Sheena: Para a sua morte!!! - e taca um chinelão na barata, que desvia e vai na direção dos cavaleiros amontoados.  
  
Afrodite: Ah!!! - têm quase um enfarto quando olha o inseto se aproximar, dando pulinhos até a cama e se abraçando junto com June e Saori, e os três começam agritar histericamente juntos.  
  
Kamus: Francamente... - e fixando o olhar na direção da barata, congela o bichinho.  
  
June: Nosso herói!!! - pula da cama e vai se pendurar no pescoço do Kamus.  
  
Saori: EEE!!! Kamus!!! - também pula e vai se pendurar no pescoço dele.  
  
Afrodite: Kamus, Kamus!!! - imitando.  
  
Shunrei: Lindo!!! - também se juntando ao abraço coletivo.  
  
Kamus nem se mexe, mas dá uma olhada de canto de olho que Saori já larga ele.  
  
Saori: Obrigada por nos ajudar, Kamus! - e olhando os cavaleiros ainda no chão nocauteados e vendo estrelinhas - E vocês também, por atenderem nosso chamado!  
  
E Saori chuta todos eles para fora novamente, menos o Kamus e o Afrodite, que estava empolgado passando maquiagem junto com a June e colocando bobes no cabelo. Shunrei tinha ido ajuntar as coisas que ficaram espalhadas e Sheena e Marin cochichavam num canto.  
  
Saori: Como podemos recompensá-lo, Kamus!?  
  
Kamus: Não creio que isso seja necessário, Athena...  
  
Marin (chegando junto): Claro que é, você nos salvou!  
  
Kamus (começando a ficar assustado): Mas eu só matei uma barata!  
  
Sheena (também chegando junto): Não se assuste, cavaleiro... Só queremos propor um desafio...  
  
Kamus: Desafio!?  
  
Marin: Sim, fazemos uma pergunta e, se você não souber a resposta correta, vai fazer o que nós quisermos...  
  
Kamus: Uhn... E se eu acertar, ganho o quê!?  
  
Sheena: o que você quiser...  
  
Kamus (se achando): Tudo bem, duvido que eu não saiba responder...  
  
Saori, Marin, Sheena e Shunrei se reúnem no cantinho. June e Afrodite continuam fazendo bobes no cabelo. Kamus fica pensando que ia pedir para que elas fizessem um belo jantar e preparassem um bom banho para ele.  
  
Saori: Pronto, Kamus...  
  
Kamus: Já pensaram na pergunta!?  
  
Marin: Sim...  
  
Kamus: Ótimo, e qual é!?  
  
Shunrei: Por que Dohko ficou roxo depois que envelheceu!?  
  
Kamus (tremendo): Ah... Eu não sei...  
  
Garotas: Viva!!!  
  
Kamus: E eu que pensei que fosse o cavaleiro mais inteligente... - lagriminha escorrendo pelo rosto.  
  
Saori: O Kamus é nosso escravo!!!  
  
Garotas (e Afrodite também): Ae!!!  
  
Kamus: Mas bem... - recompondo-se - Mantenho minha palavra... Vocês podem pedir o que quiser...  
  
Garotas: STRIP!!! STRIP!!! STRIP!!!  
  
Continua...  
  
******************************  
  
Bem, e chega a hora da explicação do motivo do atraso... Eu, como fã incondicional de séries televisivas, fico especialmente frustrada quando me empolgo num episódio e, cortando-o sem mais nem menos, entra uma tela com "to be continued"... Por isso, tentei satisfazer o "gostinho de quero-mais" de quem leu o capítulo anterior, tomando o cuidado de publicar uma parte da história que se satisfizesse completa, sem a necessidade de um complemento imediato, como resposta a uma ação... Isso, tecnicamente não é necessário, porque são todas piadas curtas e imediatas, mas... Bem... Espero que vocês gostem... No próximo episódio, Afrodite nos explica as diferenças entre salmão, pêssego e flamingo... 


End file.
